


Keeping Warm

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Nearly naked makeout sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: After an intense firefight, the Nomad breaks down on Voeld. Drack volunteers to scout ahead to the next forward station to grab supplies, while Peebee shows Ryder how they should stay warm in the meantime.





	

It hadn’t stopped snowing since the moment they set foot on this godforsaken excuse for a planet. It came down in unrelenting waves that obscured your vision until it looked like you were watching static on an old vid. Oh how deceiving this planet was from afar. The landscape had certainly looked rather picturesque on the initial descent, those mountain ranges were as pleasant as a postcard. Liam had even made a crack about breaking out the skiing gear. Sure, there were a few confused looks from the non-human crew members but otherwise it had been funny at the time. It wasn’t funny anymore. 

Now Ryder could only grumble, no time to vocalize all her complaints about Voeld since her jaw was frozen shut. Didn’t stop her companions though. Their complaints were free flowing. Despite his current position in the chair to the right, Drack was carrying on as if he was back seat driving. If he didn’t have quips about her skills driving the Nomad, he had plenty to say about wanting to get out of this hunk of metal to finish off another wave of kett foot soldiers that had been air dropped nearby. She had to keep gently reminding the old man to calm his insatiable bloodlust until they found the next forward station. Ammo was running low from the last time they decided to make a pitstop to kill a few kett.

“I can’t catch a fucking break,” Ryder whispered as she stared in disbelief at the scene unfurling out the window. She had rounded a snow pile just to came face to face with even more kett forces occupying a remnant structure. She didn’t know if it was comedic or horrifying how all their heads seemed to turn on them at once. Up until this moment, she had been giving them a wide berth when she saw their hordes on the horizon. But now they had purchased front row tickets to what was about to become a bloodbath. And not the good kind. 

That would depend on who you asked, as even Peebee had perked up from her lounging position in the back of the Nomad to stare outside with expectant eyes. They both wanted out. Drack for the mayhem and Peebee for the rem-tech. Unfortunately, Ryder had to be the one to crush their dreams, as living to fight another day was the option she preferred.

“Why are we running away from the kett?” Drack asked such sincerity that it almost made Ryder laugh. 

“We’re not running away, we’re just advancing in a different direction,” Ryder replied as she plowed through enemy lines in order to find the quickest way out. The kett forces seemed endless, and the hail of bullets even more so. When they finally broke past the last line of enemies and were clearly getting away, that didn’t stop the kett from simply turning their attention back to whatever the hell they were doing before. No, they had to keep firing even as they put more and more distance between them. Ryder couldn’t help but let loose a stream of expletives as their shields were depleted and the bullets were causing real damage to the Nomad. SAM was busy making useless observations as always, as it wasn’t clear enough that the Nomad couldn’t take much more abuse. 

Ryder immediately slammed on the breaks as the sound of metal collapsing on itself was fierce enough to cause hearing damage. At least they had escaped. With shallow breaths she stared out of the front window and attempted to collect her thoughts. There wasn’t much to collect as the adrenaline pumping through her veins had fried every neuron of rational thinking. She felt as beat up as the Nomad. 

“You two squishy skin sacks stay here,” Drack said with a grunt, unfazed by the carnage. “I’m going to scout ahead for the next forward station so we can get the materials to fix this hunk of junk,” he added as he grabbed his shotgun and exited the vehicle.

The silence that followed was almost as deafening as the firefight they just escaped. There was only the whistle of wind passing over the Nomad and their collective breathing. 

“Come here Ms. Grumpy Pants,” Peebee said as she suddenly appeared beside Ryder and started pulling on her collar. Instead of complying, Ryder only gave her a confused glance. 

“Look, the life support in the Nomad is shot to hell and we gotta keep our skin sacks warm. Which kinda sounds gross when I say it like that,” Peebee added as an afterthought, crinkling her nose. She then leaned back and patted the seat next to her, trying to sell the move from the front of the Nomad to the back. Ryder sighed as she was right, it was indeed getting a little colder and she didn’t really want to stare out the window for much longer anyway. She would go blind looking at all that white nonsense. 

One awkward shimmy later, Ryder had escaped the confines of the driver’s seat and was seated next to Peebee. She had been content enough to just sit and enjoy the relative peace since there was never any down time between solving everyone’s problems. But as Peebee nudged her ribs it seemed there were more steps to keeping warm. 

“You really think just sitting there is gonna keep you warm while we wait for our dinosaur hero to come back and save us?” 

“I’m a very strong proponent of sitting. I’m not sure you’ll be able to convince me.”

Spurred by the challenge, Peebee was straddled across Ryder’s hips in a flash. Sure Ryder was a little startled by the sudden developments, but she didn’t let it show as she had an exterior to uphold. 

“Body heat, now that’s what I’m talking about,” Peebee said as she stared down at Ryder through half-lidded eyes. “Our biologies are similar enough that a little skin to skin contact would be beneficial to us both. Y’know, to stay warm and all that,” she added as she nearly forgot the pretense. Peebee then raised one of her hands and slid off the leather glove, running bare fingers along Ryder’s neck. Ryder sighed and leaned into the touch, momentarily losing herself to the sensation. Then she recalled their dinosaur hero.

“Wait, what about-”

“No time to talk, we could freeze to death any second,” Peebee interjected, finishing the sentence with a kiss. Ryder returned it with fervor, thoroughly convinced by now that this method was the best way to regain heat. It was hard to break the kiss, but Peebee leaned back in order to give Ryder a moment to free herself from her armor. The chest piece and arm guards were a hassle, but with a little help from Peebee, she let the armor fall forgotten to the ground. 

Her hands trailed south, fingertips brushing against the exposed skin that Peebee’s jacket didn’t cover. Now her clothes were far easier to rip off. Peebee then let out a soft hum of pleasure as the air brushed against her bare shoulders and her jacket and shirt joined Ryder’s armor on the ground. 

“Come here,” Ryder said in a rushed breath, tugging Peebee closer. She craved the friction of their bodies colliding, the skin to skin contact warming her up immensely. They kissed with the reckless abandon that was not afforded on the Tempest. Too many companions, too many people to notice if they both snuck off. This was the time to make up for all the longing glances that remained only glances and nothing more.

Peebee then broke from the lengthy kiss to move down her jawline, placing sharp love bites along her neck. Ryder sucked in air through her teeth as Peebee nipped her skin, rolling her head back into her waiting hands. Peebee’s fingers wove their way into her silky dark locks, pulling her head this way and that, depending on which side of Ryder’s neck that Peebee wanted to explore. And it seemed like there was a lot she wanted to explore. 

Ryder’s hands were steady on Peebee’s waist, thumbs swirling nonsensical patterns on her torso while her other fingers dug into her back. She then scraped her nails down Peebee’s skin, garnering a light gasp from above. Now she had to get more of those noises. Her hands slid around to her lower back and descended, groping the firmness of her ass and pulling her forward. Peebee moaned into her mouth as Ryder had her grind against her thigh. 

Just as things were picking up steam, there were two loud bangs against the Nomad. Peebee failed for only a moment before latching onto Ryder’s shoulders. Ryder however only sighed.

“I’ve found supplies to fix the Nomad in no time at all. We got enough life support that even you two can help me out here,” Drack called above the rush of the wind.

“Well at least he knocked,” Peebee said as she slid off Ryder’s lap. “I completely forgot to put up the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign.”


End file.
